


Size Difference

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [25]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: AU, Animal Characteristics, Attending a rape, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Predator/Prey, Rabbit Bruce Banner, Snow Leopard James "Bucky" Barnes, Snow goat Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Size DifferenceNumero parole: 2587





	Size Difference

Fin da piccolo Steve aveva seguito gli insegnamenti dei suoi genitori: non tornava a casa tardi la sera, non frequentava persone poco raccomandabili e soprattutto stava sempre con i suoi simili evitando ogni suo _predatore_ naturale.  
Questo perché - Steve Rogers - non era mai stato un bambino normale; la sua razza veniva chiamata Zhivotnoye e racchiudeva diverse specie da quelle considerare _prede_ fino ai _predatori_.  
I genitori di Steve erano Zhivotnoye ed entrambi erano nati con caratteristiche tipiche di una capra delle nevi, entrambi avevano capelli chiari, corna lunghe – che potevano nascondere, assieme alla coda e alla orecchie, per passare inosservati – e pupille orizzontali.

Per il biondino non c’era mai stato nessuno problema nell’appartenere a quella specie, si era sempre mischiato fra gli umani o tra altri Zhivotnoye considerati prede, si era persino fatto un amico che era per metà coniglio e con lui passava la maggior parte del tempo.

Fu proprio grazie a quell’amico che si salvò la prima volta durante una _caccia_, era entrato nel bosco perché aveva sentito il profumo di erba fresca e il suo istinto animale lo aveva spinto in quel posto pericoloso nonostante sapesse che avrebbe rischiato la vita, strappò velocemente l’erba dal terreno e dopo averla avvolta nella sciarpina che portava iniziò a correre verso casa; fu in quel momento che li vide: grossi animali con gli occhi insanguinati che lo guardavano come se fosse un pasto succulento, poteva persino vedere la bava che usciva dalle loro bocche piene di denti affilati.

Steve iniziò a correre forsennatamente, le sue gambe erano stanche ma lui voleva solo scappare da quei mostri, fu grazie al suo amico che riuscì a scamparla: Bruce aveva scavato una grossa tana nel terreno e quando aveva visto Steve arrivare lo aveva trascinato dentro chiudendo il passaggio subito dopo. Il biondino stava tremando e l’amico lo abbracciò felice che stesse bene.  
“Perché mi inseguivano? E poi quegli occhi? Bruce ho avuto davvero paura che volessero mangiarmi!” Spiegò il capretto mentre gesticolava facendo cadere a terra l’erba che aveva raccolto.

Bruce gli porse qualche filo di quell’erba verde prima di prenderne un piccolo morso “Sono predatori Steve, noi siamo il loro pasto, è sempre stato così e sempre sarà.” Ammise a malincuore.

I due uscirono dal nascondiglio solo quando ogni rumore sembrava cessato, si affrettarono a tornare alle loro case e decisero di non parlare ai loro genitori di quello che era successo; Steve stava camminando con calma quando sentì una voce in lontananza, era sempre stato un bambino curioso e quindi non poté resistere all’istinto di andare a vedere da chi provenivano quelle voci concitate.

“Guarda qui, è proprio vero che le prede sono delle vere troie, mi sta succhiando dentro come se fosse stato fatto per questo.” Un lupo ridacchiò mentre si spingeva ripetutamente nel corpo di un vitellino, il ragazzo aveva circa la sua età e veniva alla sua scuola, Steve si stinse la maglia con le mani e sbiancò nel capire il perché di quegli sguardi famelici; i _predatori_ non li usavano solo come pasti.

“Ti immagini se avessimo preso quel capretto, so che quella specie è molto rara e immaginati quanto sarebbe stato bello mettergli le mani addosso.” Commento di rimando un orso mentre spingeva il suo pene, con forza, all’interno della bocca del povero ragazzo.

“La prossima volta sarà nostro!” Giurarono prima di scoppiare a ridere e continuare con il loro divertimento.

Steve corse a casa con le lacrime agli occhi, non voleva più essere un capretto, non voleva più essere una preda; pianse tutta la notte poi giurò a se stesso che avrebbe preferito la morte a quello e da quel giorno iniziò a studiare ogni singolo metodo per allontanare i  _predatori_ , grazie a lui e all’intelligenza di Bruce la scuola divenne un posto sicuro e i loro futuro si fece sereno.

Steve era ormai un ventenne, il suo corpo – come quello dei genitori – era piccolo e gracile ma nascondeva anche una gran forza d’animo che lo aiutava sempre nelle situazioni d’emergenza.

Come tutti i giorni si diresse verso il bosco, doveva andare a recuperare delle erbe particolari e l’unico posto dove poteva averle, senza dover pagare il suo peso in monete – era proprio l’interno del bosco; erano ormai anni che i predatori se n’erano andati e Steve ormai non aveva più nessuna paura ad avventurarsi in quel posto.

Camminò con calma fermandosi di tanto in tanto per raccogliere bacche o altre tipi di erbe fino a che non la vide, vicino ad un grosso albero c’era ciò che cercava, un’erba medicinale che sarebbe servita ai suoi genitori per guarire.

Il capretto si avvicinò lentamente, tirò fuori la forbice per recidere le foglie superiori della pianta poi le mise in un fazzoletto per portarle a casa, un rumore alle sue spalle lo fece voltare ma quando non vide nessuno decise di ignorare la cosa.  
Si alzò lentamente e quando si voltò si trovò davanti il  _predatore _ più grosso che avesse mai visto, in un primo momento l’istinto di Steve gli urlò di scappare via ma quando vide la coda e le orecchie dell’altro capì che non aveva nessuna possibilità; quello di fronte a lui era un leopardo delle nevi, una specie rara che aveva un’agilità senza pari e una velocità che superava nettamente la sua.

Steve abbassò le orecchie schiacciandole contro il capo e afferrò la forbice prima di puntarla verso il nemico digrignando i denti come se al posto dei suoi denti piani ci fossero dei canini appuntiti.

Ciò che lo lasciò senza parole fu la risata che l’altro fece. “Scusami, non volevo spaventarti, solo, è stato divertente vedere il tuo tentativo di sembrare minaccioso!” La voce del leopardo era dolce e calma e nonostante la stazza e il fatto che fosse un predatore, Steve la trovò persino bella.

“N-Non avvicinarti o tirerò fuori altri armi!” Urlò il biondino brandendo quel paio di forbici come se fossero una spada affilata.

Il più grande fece un passo indietro e alzò le mani al cielo in segno di resa prima di sedersi a terra. “Mi chiamo James Buchanan e nonostante il mio aspetto non mangio capre.” Disse con una nota di divertimento nella voce.

Steve lo guardò accigliato ancora per qualche secondo poi rilassò leggermente il corpo che abbassò le forbici “E allora cosa vuoi da me?” I suoi occhi si spalancarono nel ripensare a quello che aveva visto da bambino e tornò subito sulla difensiva “Non sarà il tuo giocattolo sessuale!”

Il leopardo piegò la testa di lato guardandolo stranito “Giocattolo sessuale? Davvero da queste parti funziona così?” Chiese confuso, scosse il capo e rivolse un sorriso al capretto “Sono arrivato da poco qui, la mia famiglia si è trasferita nella cittadina qui vicino e io sono venuto nel bosco per prendere un’erba medica.” James mostro a Steve il suo braccio ferito e il biondino spalancò gli occhi nel vedere un taglio così brutto e profondo.

“Comunque dalle mie parti non c’è distinzione tra _predatori_ e _prede_, siamo tutti uguali, ad esempio mio padre è un leopardo delle nevi come me, mentre mia madre è una lepre.” Disse James senza problemi mentre sorrideva mostrando i canini appuntiti.

“C-Cosa?” Steve era scioccato, come potevano due nemici naturali convivere? Sentiva che quella cosa era sbagliata ma c’era una voce nella sua testa che gli diceva che quel ragazzo non era pericoloso.

Il capretto sospirò, prese altre foglie di erba medicinale e dopo averle pestate nel suo piccolo mortaio portatile si avvicinò al leopardo. “Ti prego non mangiarmi.” Borbottò prima di spalmare il composto sulla ferita del più grande ricevendo dei piccoli ringhi e dei sibili, probabilmente di dolore, ogni volta che toccava la ferita.

“Grazie...” James guardò l’altro con un mezzo sorriso mentre aspettava di sapere il suo nome.

“Steven.” Aggiunse subito dopo il biondo pulendosi le mani con un fazzoletto e rimettendo i suoi strumenti dentro la sua sacca.

“Beh Stevie, sei stato molto utile, spero di rivederti.” Ammise James poi sorrise con una scintilla diversa negli occhi “Hai un buon profumo di fiori.” Sussurrò facendo arrossire il biondino che in tempo record prese le proprie cose e scappò verso casa.

Quello fu il primo di diversi incontri, James era sempre appollaiato sopra l’albero dove si erano conosciuti e ogni volta che vedeva Steve gli balzava addosso solo per vedere il biondino rizzare la sua codina morbida dallo spavento; i due erano diventati presto amici e nonostante la loro differenza abissale nei loro cuori nacque un nuovo sentimento.

Steve si era sempre immaginato una famiglia con una donna della sua specie e dei piccoli capretti che gironzolavano loro attorno, ma da qualche tempo al posto di una donna vedeva Bucky.

Le orecchie e la coda non erano le uniche cose che si collegavano alla loro parte animale, c’era anche un periodo ogni anno che veniva chiamato ‘stagione degli accoppiamenti’, era il periodo in cui in quasi tutte le specie insorgeva una sottospecie di calore che li lasciava bisognosi di trovare un compagno o una compagna; Steve ci era passato molte volte ma quello era il suo primo anno al fianco di Bucky.

Quando era entrato nella casa del leopardo si era subito sentito attirato dalla forza dei suoi feromoni, erano una cosa normale, anche lui li emetteva ed erano il chiaro segno che quell’individuo fosse pronto per l’accoppiamento.

James era steso sul letto, la coda era rintanata fra le sue gambe e le sue orecchie erano abbassate, e il torace era scoperto e già imperlato di sudore.

“H-Hey Steve, sai che non dovresti essere qui.” Sussurrò a fatica il più grande mentre guardava il biondino accennando un sorriso.

Steve, si era fermato in cucina, e ora teneva uno straccio bagnato che posò sulla fronte di Bucky per calmare un po’ quel bruciore che lo pervadeva “Volevo aiutarti.” Ammise sorridendo, quando però sentì il profumo di James così vicino rischiò quasi di svenire, il suo corpo si tese e i suoi feromoni uscirono incontrollati come un chiaro invito all’accoppiamento.

“Dimmi un po’ Stevie, annusare i miei feromoni te lo ha fatto diventare duro?” Sussurrò lascivo Bucky mentre guardava languidamente il corpo di Steve, i suoi pantaloni si erano fatti troppo stretti e le sue orecchie si muovevano all’impazzata per l’eccitazione.

Il leopardo tirò verso di sé il capretto e lo premette sul materasso troneggiando su di lui, la loro differenza di altezza era impressionante, il letto di Bucky era almeno due volte più grande di Steve e il biondino si chiese se, vista quella differenza di stazza, sarebbe davvero riuscito a prendere il membro del castano dentro di sé. Per qualche secondo fu bloccato dalla paura, avrebbe fatto male? E se Bucky lo avesse ferito per via delle sue dimensioni? Ogni domanda però venne spazzata via quando sentì il corpo muscoloso dell’altro avvolgerlo e sovrastarlo; per Steve non era mai stata importante la differenza di altezza o di stazza, amava Bucky così com’era, ma dentro di sé aveva sempre serbato quella fiammella di eccitazione di sapersi tra quelle braccia, di sapere che il suo membro grosso e gonfio lo avrebbe penetrato da lì a poco riempiendolo completamente fino a fargli male, Steve nemmeno si accorse dell’effetto di quei pensieri e in pochi secondi il suo corpo tremò preso dall’eccitazione e dalla voglia di poter avere l’altro dentro di sé.

“Stai tremando Stevie, hai paura che io possa divorarti?” Chiese con voce roca il predatore mentre leccava il collo dell’altro.

Steve si limitò a scuotere il capo mentre guardava Bucky, non aveva paura, era solo eccitato per la situazione e per quei feromoni che sembravano volerlo far impazzire.

“Dovresti, perché ho intenzione di farlo, ti divorerò lentamente… Sei mio!” Sussurrò quelle parole all’orecchio del biondo prima di mordergli il collo e marchiarlo, anche se quel segno sarebbe rimasto per poco voleva far capire a tutti che Steve era suo.

Iniziò a spogliare il biondo velocemente e poi sorrise nell’ammirare il suo corpo candido sotto di sé, Steve era così diverso da lui: la sua pelle era candida, i suoi muscoli erano appena accennati e infine il suo pene era piccolo e carino e avvolto da una peluria chiara che sembrava così morbida; il leopardo si era sempre sentito attratto da quel corpo così minuto, ogni parte di Steve sembrava essere fatta per essere avvolta – senza il minimo sforzo – dal suo corpo, persino quel pene piccino era invitante agli occhi del maggiore. Gli occhi di James poi si posarono sulla piccola apertura rosea che sembrava così perfetta e forse fin troppo piccola per accoglierlo tutto, il corpo del leopardo tremò impercettibilmente, come poteva quel corpicino così minuto rispetto al suo riuscire a contenerlo? Bucky non riusciva a darsi una risposta, voleva solo provare e voleva sentire quel corpo minuscolo avvolto attorno al suo pene; il castano non resistette e passò le dita in mezzo alla peluria bionda sorridendo a quella sensazione, sembrava di accarezzare il manto di una capra, la morbidezza e quel profumo di fiori erano una delle cose che caratterizzava il suo Steve; infine le due dita andarono a stuzzicare quel bocciolo rosato, poteva riuscire davvero a contenerlo o avrebbe ferito Steve? Bucky non ne era certo, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli stava urlando di prenderlo, di riempirlo e di affondare in quel piccolo corpo fino al giorno successivo.

Lo baciò dolcemente e gli accarezzò lentamente il corpo prima di farlo girare per farlo mettere a carponi sul letto, si portò fra le sue cosce e leccò leggermente la sua coda morbida, sentendo il biondo gemere, poi si dedicò alla sua apertura.

La leccò lentamente e allargò con le mani i suoi glutei per potervi affondare dentro la lingua e sentire finalmente il sapore di Steve, come si era immaginato era qualcosa di dolce, un mix strano che però lo mandò subito fuori di testa.

“Voglio che il mio profumo ti rimanga addosso, sia dentro che fuori, voglio che non se ne vada più.” Sussurrò ormai al limite prima di posizionare il proprio membro contro l’apertura del biondo e poi spingersi dentro con forza.

Steve urlò per quel dolore mischiato al piacere e strinse con forza le coperte fra le dita mentre muoveva la coda a scatti, sentiva l’eccitazione al massimo e con il profumo di Bucky che diventava sempre più forte era certo di non riuscire a resistere per molto.

“Sei perfetto Stevie, sei così stretto e sembri fatto per me.” James stava guardando il capretto come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, quel corpo minuscolo sotto il suo era così perfetto da fargli stringere il cuore; baciò la schiena del biondo mentre iniziava a muoversi forsennatamente dentro di lui, i suoi sensi erano come impazziti, ogni sensazione era amplificata e il piacere lo colse poco dopo senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di ragionare.

Venne poco dopo, assieme a Steve, riempiendolo con il suo sperma e schiacciandolo con il suo peso mentre si liberava completamente dentro di lui. Dopo qualche minuto uscì da lui e lo osservò dall’alto leccandosi le labbra, la coda di Steve si muoveva come impazzita e i suoi occhi erano liquidi dal piacere.

“Avevo sentito che voi caprette sapete essere erotiche durante il sesso ma tu sei uno spettacolo Stevie, sei pronto ad avermi di nuovo dentro di te?” Chiese Bucky ghignando.

Il corpo di Steve si tese a quelle parole e il biondo si voltò con le guance rosse e un rivolo di saliva che gli scendeva dalle labbra “Sono tutto tuo.” Sussurrò prima di avvolgere, come meglio poteva, il corpo massiccio dell’altro.


End file.
